Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-4}{6x} + \dfrac{-4}{6x}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-4 - 4}{6x}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8}{6x}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{-4}{3x}$